Elimination Chamber 2014
Elimination Chamber (2014) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. The fifth Elimination Chamber event took place on February 23, 2014, at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Event summary AJ Lee vs Cameron Despite a win by disqualification by Cameron, AJ Lee retained her Divas Championship at Elimination Chamber, continuing her dominance atop the division. Before the impromptu bout, AJ told the WWE Universe that she has “zero competition” for her title and pointed out she’s the longest-reigning Divas Champion of all time at 252 days (and counting). It was The Authority’s mandate that she must face a mystery opponent – someone other than Funkadactyl Naomi, who, as AJ claimed, “broke her face,” in a match against Aksana. The feisty Cameron promptly appeared for the opportunity of her career. When “Total Divas” star Cameron danced her way into the Target Center for her first singles match on pay-per-view, AJ and her bodyguard, Tamina Snuka, scoffed at the competition. The fired up Funkadactyl – who threw her pom pons at the Divas Champion and mocked her skipping – seemed determined to score a victory in honor of Naomi, but she couldn’t stop the ruthless Black Widow’s reign. When the action spilled outside the ring, the tide turned in the lucky Funkadactyl’s favor when Tamina accidentally superkicked AJ. Tamina then interfered to save AJ’s championship reign, eventually laying out Cameron at ringside in front of the WWE official, giving the feisty blonde a hollow victory by disqualification. While noticeably displeased by her right-hand Diva’s actions, AJ still retained her championship on the final stop on The Road to WrestleMania, as the “Total Diva” officially earned her first pay-per-view win, but left Minneapolis without the Divas Title. Results * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Cameron defeated AJ Lee © (with Tamina Snuka) by disqualification Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young Image gallery EC14_Photo_159.jpg|A confident AJ Lee proudly wears her Divas Championship to the ring at Elimination Chamber. EC14_Photo_160.jpg EC14_Photo_161.jpg|With Tamina Snuka by her side, AJ tells the WWE Universe that she has "zero competition" for her title and points out she's the longest-reigning Divas Champion of all time at 252 days (and counting). EC14_Photo_163.jpg|Funkadactyl Cameron is AJ's opponent in the impromptu bout. EC14_Photo_162.jpg|AJ and Tamina scoff at the competition. EC14_Photo_164.jpg EC14_Photo_165.jpg|It's the fiesty Funkadactyl's first singles match on pay-per-view. EC14_Photo_166.jpg EC14_Photo_167.jpg|The ruthless Black Widow just can't be stopped. EC14_Photo_168.jpg EC14_Photo_169.jpg EC14_Photo_170.jpg EC14_Photo_171.jpg|Cameron is determined to score a victory in honor of her injured partner, Naomi. EC14_Photo_172.jpg EC14_Photo_173.jpg|AJ mocks Cameron with her pom pons at ringside. EC14_Photo_174.jpg|When the action spills outside the ring, the tide turns in the lucky Funkadactyl's favor when Tamina accidentally superkicks AJ. EC14_Photo_175.jpg|Tamina then interferes to save AJ's championship reign, eventually laying out Cameron at ringside in front of the WWE official,,giving the feisty blonde a hollow victory by disqualification. EC14_Photo_177.jpg EC14_Photo_176.jpg|While noticeably displeased by her right-hand Diva's actions, AJ still retains her championship on the final stop on The Road to WrestleMania. EC14_Photo_178.jpg|The "Total Diva" officially earned her first pay-per-view win, but left Minneapolis without the Divas Title. Category:2014 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Renee Young Category:Emma Category:Cameron Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka